poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Later that night/FIRE!!!
Here's how the group share their stories and how the firefly fire goes in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. Ernie: Come and get it! wearing chef hat and he's rolling a cart with food on it Brian: Dude, why are you giving us chicken legs? This is what you guys even eat? Ernie: Yes. Willy: You better not be planning on feeding that to the equines, they don't eat meat. Ernie: Oh I'm not, I've get some salads for them. And for you aqudics; seafood. Mako: Is there any shrimp cocktail? Ernie: him a plate with shrimp in many different styles Knock yourself out. a chicken leg Peter: You're eating yourself. Ernie: I know. Mako: gorging down all the shrimp on his dish Pepper Clark: Wow, he really loves shrimp. Minka Mink: He is a shark afterall. Bumblebee Jr.: Hey Ernie, give us some oil over here! Ernie: down some can of oil Here you are. Jr. grabs one and chugs it down Bumblebee Jr.: burps I feel better already! Wheelie: Now yer' talkin'! Bumblebee Jr.: Ernie! Give us another one over here. Ernie: the 2 a whole bunch of oil cans Here, this'll cover ya for a while. 2 starts drinking down tons of oil Ernie: up to the equines For all of you herbivores, salads of different kinds. Applejack: Thank ya' Ernie. Bumblebee Jr.: drunked Wow! That was really insane. Ya know? hiccups Ernie: up to the Princesses and give them each a ceaser salad Here you are Princesses, some fresh ceasar salads. Princess Celestia: Thanks Ernie, they look crispier than before. Ernie: Well, the answer is quite intresting, you see. Wheelie: while Ernie speaks Scootaloo: Hey Wheelie, you okay? Wheelie: Sure, just doin' fine Scoots. hiccups Scootaloo: You don't sound good. Wheelie: Don't so... frickin'.... sil..... falls over and passes out Ernie: Oh God, I better see to them. Celesta and Luna Enjoy. leaves Cadance: Hey, I think we should Celestia and Luna join us. Twilight: Sure. Hey Princesses, how bout you come sit with us? Princess Celestia: Really? Princess Luna: You don't mind? James: Naw, come on over here. get up and start heading over Princess Celestia: Thanks. Princess Luna: We could use some company. Thomas: Then you should join us then. Vinny: Yeah. 2 elder Alicorns come up to their spot Princess Celestia: a seat Princess Luna: so too Thomas: You're eager to get to Equinelantis, aren't you? Princess Celestia: What makes you say that? Zoe Trent: You've had you muzzles in that book for the whole trip. Princess Luna: Well, yes. Yuna: Why, Mama? Princess Celestia: It just, there's something up. Brian: What do you mean? Princess Luna: Well in this portion of the journel, it's talking about the Heart of Equinelantis. Princess Celestia: But then turn the page, it cuts off. It's like there's a page missing. Sir Handel: Stu A page missing? A page missing?! What kind of crazy book is this? Where kind it possible be? Princess Luna: I'm not sure, but it's not a big deal. What's important is that we find the city. Anna: Of course, I mean it's not just the city. It's also about your father. Princess Celestia: Yes. Cadance: Indeed, I always had wonder about grandpa. Who he was and what he was like. Yuna: Likewise, I wanna see grandpa too. Princess Luna: Yuna's mane I know you do, sweetie. Snowdrop: I just wanna hear his voice. Twilight: Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting your father too. Skyla: I hope that Aunt Luna and Celestia's father is still there. Shining Armor: I bet he is kiddo. Stephen: Imagine, the first great city of Equestria. It will be our greatest find yet. Mr. Krabs: All the treasures we could find! Eddy: And maybe a lot of jaw breakers! Mucker: Jaw breakers? Eddy: Hey, I can dream. Mako: You and your jaw breakers. Remember where you won that contest and got that whole train full of jaw breakers? Eddy: I know but still! Edd: It was quite the adventure we had, and we got back our jaw breakers in the end. Mr. Krabs: Well Jaw breakers are treasure to you. Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, how do weel know you won't try and take all the treasure for yourself like you did when you used our pirate game to find the Dutchman's treasure? Mr. Krabs: Because Mr. Great White might shoot me with his pistol or blunderbluss. Evan: Aw please, if y'all want ta know about findin' treasure. I remember when me, our beavers, and my comrades once find a trainload of gold in the old mine in our old home. Timber: Who could forget about that one. Apple Bloom: So how'd it go? Timber: Well, we had just finished one of our loads when the caboose goes rolling away. Steamy: We done chase the caboose till it went inta' an old mine. Evan: We knew we had ta' git' the caboose back so we went inta' the mine. Chomper: We then came up to a 3-way switch so we had to split up. Timber: In the tunnel where me and Steamy were in, we came up to some old cars with tarps over them. So I took a look and there was 4.5 million pounds of purest gold. Splinter: After we found the caboose, we took it and the gold out of the mine. Puffy: Boy howdy, that ther' gold was sure somethang'. We got at least $90,000,000 outta it. Brian: Wow, $65,000,000? That's quite a find. Steamy: Aye, it is. Minka Mink: Oh, I'm so jealous. Rattlesnake Jake: It reminds me of the time wher' we wer' helpin' John Reid and Tonto stop Cavendish, Cole, and Fuller. Brian: Yeah, good old times. we see the group putting up tents and setting up sleeping pads Vinny: It's nice and sturdy. Brian: Hey, Morley. You're going to sleep? Morley: I sleep puff. And here. blindfolds You don't wanna know how I sleep puff. Sunnil: on a blindfold and lies down on his pad I don't wanna know either. Snowdrop: struggling to put up her own tent but she's having some trouble Anna: Snowdrop struggling Hey, can I help you Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yes, Anna. Anna: over and starts pitching Snowdrop's tent Wreck-it Ralph: up to of pile rocks and he smashes the ground with hands and covers himself up rocks Spongebob: to sleep but is awaken by Patrick's snoring Oh what the? Patrick: loudly Spongebob: a giant cork and puts it into Patrick's mouth Patrcik: spits it out SPIDERS! up a train car in his sleep and starts hitting it on the ground SPIDERS!! Spongebob: No, Patrick, no, Patrick, no, Patrick, no, Patrick! Wake up! It's me, SpongeBob! Patrick: hitting several times, he then goes back to sleep Vinny: Wanna sleep with me? Spongebob: Okay. when his foot steps on the ground Ptarick: SPIDERS! [ picks up the train car, runs over to SpongeBob, and smashes him repeatedly with the train car] SpongeBob: No, no, no, no, no, no, no! goes back to sleep Vinny: You okay?! Spongebob: No. Ed: BUGS!!!! up a flatcar, runs over to Patrick and smashes him with the flatcar BUGS!!! Patrick: AAH! TAH! OW! BA! YAW! OOF!! OW!! OW!! OW!! Ed: BUGS!! and goes back to sleep Brian: Can we please sleep now? Sharky: Alright, lights out. off a lamp on, everyone is fast asleep as we hear Pepper Clark and Rainbow snoring loudly the mysterious figures from before come up to the camp and start scoping around it Yuna: yawns figures see her and race off Yuna: horn lights up as she walks past Pepper Clark Pepper Clark: her sleep And then I say, "Hey man, why the long face?" snores Yuna: behind a rock the glow from Yuna's horn attracts a swarm of fireflies Yuna: What the? the flies buzzes around her Yuna: Hey! Shoo! swings around a cloth Go away! Shoo! GET OUT OF HERE!!! cloth then touches one of the flies and catches fire! HOLY MOONSHINE!! several flies sets some tents on fire Yuna: up to the giant swarm fling in Fire.. then takes off running WAKE UP!!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!!! WAKE UP!!!!! Applejack: up instantly Spike: Huh? Pepper Clark: up NO! I DIDN'T DO!! I WAS FRAMED!!! Lampy: his head Snowdrop: Huh? Princess Luna: Yuna? Poultry: Yuna, zip your yip-yap and go back to.... stops sleep? tents are on fire now and now the fire is a huge blaze Ernie: We need to get this fire out!! Elsa: to put it out with her ice blasts but each blast evaporates when they hit the fire Anna: Can't you put this out?! Elsa: I can't lay out a layer thick enough, it's evaporating too fast! Anna: What's that mean? Elsa: The fire is too intense! Hamburglar: Let's get out of here!! General Dedrich: He's right. Come on! MOVE IT!! MOVE IT!! MOVE IT!!! starts to race away and then start crossing the bridge Alex: Dad, look out! Rick: Whoa! on the flatcar as everyone drives onto the bridge, some of the kerosene canisters in the camp are on fire and then they explode! bridge starts to shake Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes